Primera Vez
by Mikaelis
Summary: Del amor al odio hay un solo paso. Esto también se aplica al revés. Ocurriria despues del capitulo 7 de la segunda temporada.


-¿Por qué mentiste?- era la tercera vez que Laura hacía esa pregunta, la azabache solo la miraba a los ojos como si estuviera buscando una excusa lo suficientemente grande para ocultar los verdaderos deseos detrás de su mentira.

-¿Sabías que este era el antiguo apartamento de tu madre?- Laura intentó haciendo otra preguntas, pero la vampira solo la miraba ahora con ojos idos, como si estuviera recordando alguna otra cosa. Ante esta realización la menor chasqueó los dedos frente a ella, haciendo que pestañeara rápido y se levantara de donde había estado sentada. Estaba mirando con tal intensidad a la menor que esta dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero aun así le desafió con la mirada. La azabache solo le sonrió de manera disgustada y algo avergonzada. ¿Carmilla avergonzada? Eso era nuevo.

-¿Carm?- preguntó nuevamente Hollis, esta vez uso un tono de voz más suave, su ceño se había fruncido y de manera inconsciente había tomado la mano de Carmilla que asomaba por debajo de esa bata de baño roja (que por cierto le quedaba muy bien con su pelo, pero no dejó que aquello la distrajera de lo más importante)

-Porque sabía que le dirías LaFontaine, si es que ella no ofrecía primero, que fueran a investigar los pasadizos y cada rincón del apartamento…- la morena no pudo ni siquiera terminar la frase cuando una muy enojada y pequeña Laura reventó.

-¡Pues claro!- dijo alzando su tono de voz y poniendo en puntas de pies para estar a su altura – ¡Claro que íbamos a hacer eso! Tu madre puede tener información de cómo salir de esta lugar o al menos de cómo funciona porque, déjame recordarte-señorita-uso-pantalones-de-cuero, ¡Silas no es normal!- su voz había alcanzado un considerable tono, atrayendo la atención de una curiosa LaFontaine que asomó su cabeza por la puerta, seguida de Perry. Esta vez no fue Carmilla quien las hecho, si no la mirada asesina de Laura.

Cuando los pasos de ambas pelirrojas desaparecieron escaleras arriba, la de pelo castaño claro cerró la puerta de un portazo, colocando pestillo para que no volvieran a ser interrumpidas.

-Laura, escúchame- dijo Carmilla hablando rápidamente, era una de las pocas veces que no le llamaba como comida y esto le dejó algo fuera de lugar a la menor. Tomó a su chica por los brazos sin darle oportunidad de hacer o decir nada –Lo hice porque este lugar puede estar lleno de trampas y quizás que cosas conociendo a maman, no quería que te pasara nada de nuevo- la frustración y la preocupación en sus ojos era visible, detrás de esos ojos negros, Laura podía ver lo mucho que se preocupaba y esto le ablandó un poco el corazón pero aun así estaba dolida de que Carmilla no confiara en ella como para decirle la verdad de donde estaban.

Laura suspiró y se zafó del agarre de Carmilla, caminando en dirección a su habitación compartida, paso de largo el baño y abrió la segunda puerta del pasillo, entrando a lo que parecía ser la habitación principal del lugar. Laura se tiró encima de la cama King, boca abajo mientras escuchaba a una muy silencio Carmilla seguirla, luego un cambio en la forma del colchón, como si la criatura nocturna se hubiera sentado al borde de esta. Laura, de manera muy eficaz, movió su cuerpo cosa de darle la espalda a Carmilla, mirando hacia el ropero gigante que había a un lado de la habitación.

-¿Me vas a ignorar cupcake?- preguntó con ese tono de voz que mataba a Laura, queriendo abrazarla para no escucharla así. Era su voz de arrepentimiento y tristeza. Sintió aquella fría mano acariciar su brazo, y por mucho que le encantaba la forma en que la contraria lo tocaba, movió su hombro para que la quitara.

-No puedo creer que me hayas mentido, luego de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas- dijo intentando no sonar afectaba por la voz de la vampira, quien había vuelto a intentar tocar a la menor, intentando abrazarla. Esta se levantó de la cama, sentándose en el borde, con su ceño fruncido y aun la desagradable sensación de la mentira de Carmilla.

-Lo hice para protegerte- la vampira se había sentado de tal manera que Laura quedo entre sus piernas, abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando el mentón en su hombro. Esta vez uso su fuerza para no dejarla salir. – No sería capaz de seguir si algo te pasa amor….- eso fue todo lo que Laura necesitó para perdonarla. El tono de voz, su sinceridad, y ese "amor" que usó al final de la frase hicieron que todo su enojo y tristeza desaparecieran, Carm estaba realmente arrepentida y bueno, no es como si Laura fuera muy difícil de convencer, menos cuando usaban ese tono de voz y aun menos si era Carmilla la que lo usaba, Laura simplemente era muy buena.

-Está bien, Carm... Solo… no vuelvas a hacerlo- dijo Laura aceptando la derrota, no podía enojarse por mucho tiempo con la azabache.

-Lo prometo- respondió la mayor, comenzando a besar el cuello de Laura, a lo que esta respondió con un gemido bajito de la impresión. No había pasado ni siquiera un minuto de reconciliación y Carmilla ya estaba encima de su cuello. No es como si nuca lo hiciera, la verdad es que la morena estaba encima de Laura siempre que podía, pero podía notar algo más de urgencia en estos besos. Desde su ida a ver las estrellas con champagne, la tensión sexual entre ambas había sido casi palpable ¿Por qué no había ocurrido nada ese día? Pues porque LaFontaine, nuevamente, había interrumpido en el momento que Camilla tenía sus manos sobe los pantalones de Laura. Pero esta vez la perdonaron porque había sido algo importante. Desde ese momento la azabache había buscado cualquier oportunidad para asaltar a Laura con besos y manoseos en lugares que no veían mucho la luz.

-Carm…- aun no podía creer que se le estuviera lanzando pero la verdad es que cuando un vampiro intentaba seducirte no había mucho que se pudiera hacer por lo que Laura dejó de quejarse y se dejó llevar pos los labios y las caricias que la mayor administraba. Casi pudo sentir la sonrisa socarrona de Carmilla cuando notó que Laura se entregaba a ella.

-Me alegra haber puesto pestillo antes de entrar- ronroneo la mayor con ese tono seductor que rompía la fuerza de voluntad de cualquiera y Laura no tenía ganas de combatirla, y tampoco había razón para hacerlo.

Carmilla tomo a la mano por la cintura y fácilmente la acomodó en medio de la cama King, dejándola atrapada entre el colchón y su propio cuerpo, sus piernas y brazos a cada lado del pequeño y cálido cuerpo de Laura. Los labios carmesí de la mayor comenzaron a trabajar contra el cuello de su compañera, succionando de manera suave pero de manera prolongada, dejando unas lindas marcas con la forma de sus labios en aquel lugar tan visible, marcando a Laura como propiedad suya. A pesar de que Xena ya no demostraba ningún peligro, quería asegurarse de que todos supieran que, la bella que ahora gemía por sus labios, era de ella.

Las agiles manos de la vampira se dedicaron a levantar la polera que traía la menor encima, ese color morado con negro le hacía ver tan apetecible como la camisa blanca con la que una vez la llevó a una trampa. La respiración de la menor se entrecortó por unos segundos y los ojos de Carmilla volaron a su rostro para encontrarse una expresión entre adorable y excitante, sus pómulos estaban rojos y parte del puente de su nariz también. Carmilla le sonrió de manera relajada, como si le diera que todo iba a estar bien y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

-Sabes que nunca hare nada que te haga sentiré dolor, Laura- susurró contra los labios de la contraria y esta solo sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de la vampira con cariño, indicándole que podía seguir.

La vampira no gastó mas su tiempo y se deshizo de la prenda superior, deteniéndose a mirar aquel cuerpo con el que tantas veces había fantaseado, su piel pálida tenía un leve color rosado a la altura de esos pechos perfectamente redondos , tapados por el sujetador pronto acompaño a la polera en el piso de la pieza. La azabache se sentó sobre las caderas de Laura para admirar su torso desnudo, acariciando su vientre con ambas manos, subiendo hasta tomar ambos pechos, tomándolos entre sus dedos y apretando suavemente, ganando unos gemidos de una muy virgen Laura. Se notaba que esta era su primera vez y que tampoco había jugado consigo misma, estaba muy sensible. Era su primera vez y Carmilla la iba a amar.

Laura se sentía copada con todas las acciones de la mayor, nunca había experimentado nada con nadie, ni física ni emocionalmente y Carmilla la estaba llenando de sensaciones nuevas, no sabía que sus pechos eran tan sensibles o que su entrepierna podía arder de esa manera. Claro que más de alguna vez sintió la necesidad de tocarse pero eso nunca fue lo primero en su lista de prioridades. La forma en que Carmilla lo hacía era simplemente perfecta y estaba feliz de que ella fuera la primera persona que tocaba su cuerpo.

Las caricias de la vampira eran suaves, por donde pasaran sus dedos o sus labios, dejaba una corriente eléctrica que llegaba hasta su vientre y luego se asentaba en su entrepierna donde comenzó a sentir que se humedecía y un pulso crecía dentro de ella, era como si necesitara frotarlo o presionarlo. Carmilla se había inclinado sobre su pecho y sus labios besaba y succionaban alrededor de su pezón, como si lo estuviera guardando para el final, quería hacer esto bien, quería demostrarle a Laura todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Cuando por fin sus labios se encontraron con aquel terminal tan sensible, este se endureció al primer contacto y Carmilla pasó sus dientes por sobre el, ganándose más gemidos de la menor. Las manos de Carmilla ahora paseaban por el pantalón de la castaña, desabrochando la prenda lentamente, dándole a su compañera la oportunidad de negarse, pero esta no dijo nada, solo se quedó muy quieta. La vampira podía escuchar los latidos alocados de su corazón, podía oler la sangre correr por la vena mayor en su garganta y esto le hizo salivar más de lo normal. Le dio una pequeña mordida al pezón de la contraria y se deshizo completamente del pantalón, haciendo tiras sobre su piel.

-¡Carmilla!- se quejó Laura, la morena asustándose de haberla herida haciendo –Esos pantalones eran mis favoritos- continuó la menor cuando tuvo la atención de la vampira, esta no pudo evitar soltar una risita y seguir con los suyo, acariciando su entrepiernas por encima de la ropa interior haciendo que aura se olvidara por completo de sus pantalones. Las pantaletas de la menor tenían una mancha de humedad en su centro, el cual Carmilla frotó suavemente, provocando que esta mancha creciera y Laura soltara pequeños gemidos.

La morena estaba fascinada con las reacciones de la menor, sabía que ya no podría parar, quería llevarla hasta el final, darle ese placer ahora buscaba, quería hacerla sentir bien, quería hacer el amor a Laura. Ante este pensamiento sonrió a la menor, bajando su cara hasta su cadera donde tomo el borde de sus pantaletas entre los dientes y la fue quitando de sus piernas lentamente, acariciando sus muslos con sus manos, apretando levemente con la punta de sus dedos. Cuando esta estuvo completamente desnuda, observo con atención cada línea de su cuerpo, cada pincelada de piel que cubría su cuerpo, ese lunar en su cadera la estaba matando, mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a quitarse su ropa arrodillada entre las piernas de la menor, ante esto Laura se sentó y la detuvo, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa. Carmilla comprendió y levantó sus brazos, dejando que la menor le quitara la ropa. Laura se entretuvo haciendo esto, dejando besos en el cuello de la mayor mientras le quitaba el sujetador, dejándolo junto con el resto de la ropa. Cuando llegó el pantalón, mordió su labio inferior y la miró a los ojos todo el tiempo, deslizando la prenda junto a la lencería (que hacia juego con el sujetador que ahora adornaba el piso) por sus muslos, Carmilla tuvo que levantarse para deshacerse de estas ropas.

Estando ambas desnudas, dedicaron unos segundos para admirarse la una a la otra, Carmilla acariciando suavemente los muslos de Laura, sintiendo la piel bajo sus dedos erizarse. Los brazos de la menor se cerraron alrededor del cuello ajeno, atrayéndola hacia si misma para juntar sus cuerpo que ahora no estaban siendo separados por la fina tela de la ropa. Al sentir el calor del cuerpo contrario, la piel de las chicas se erizaron, sintiendo como si muchas chispas comenzaran a saltar entre el roce de ambas. Laura juntó sus labios y Carmilla correspondió, sin dejar de acariciar los muslos de la menor, que habían abrazado la cintura de esta con sus piernas.

Cada vez las caricias eran más profundas, más íntimas, más suaves. Cada vez los dedos de Camilla se acercaban más a su centro, acariciando sus labios mayores con la punta de estos, podía sentir el calor que su entrepierna emanaba y le tentaba, le tentaba muchos.

-Carm…- la menor había estado jadeado y su temperatura subiendo, los latidos de su corazón eran rápidos pero no era nada en comparación a como latiría en unos minutos. La azabache comprendió la muda suplica de la castaña y deposito un suave beso en sus labios antes de presiona dos de sus dedos contra el clítoris de menor, ganándose un jadeo de su parte. Estaba tan húmedo que no le fue problema pasar sus dedos hasta su entrada, frotando toda su extensión, sintiendo como las piernas de la menor se apretaban en su cintura como acto reflejo. Dejó que sus dedos acariciaran sus labios menores y su entrada, lubricando sus dedos con los fluidos de Laura, preparándolos para entrar. Sabiendo que era la primera vez y sin queriendo hacerle daño, introdujo su dedo índice primero, pasando por su anillo elástico, sintiendo como este se extendía para dejarla entrar. La sensación de tener algo dentro de ella era extraña a principio, pero luego de unos segundos, no sintió nada más que placer. El gemido que soltó Laura fue música para los oídos de Carmilla, haciendo que presionara suave contra las paredes húmedas y calientes que la recibían en su interior, Laura se retorció bajo su cuerpo ante esto y Carmilla siguió con eso, hasta que introdujo un segundo dedo provocando que Laura sus uñas en la espalda de la azabache.

Los jadeos de la menor eran acompañados por el sonido que hacían los dedos de Carmilla al entrar y salir de ellas, excitando a la mayor de sobremanera, ella misma sintiendo un líquido pegajoso correr por sus muslos. Sus dedos se curvaban en su interior, golpeando en un punto sensible que hacia gemir y retorcer a Laura. Los labios de Carmilla estaban pegados a su cuello, dejando marcas y mordidas en este.

Cada vez que sus dedos penetraban a la menor, el canto de su mano se frotaba contra su clítoris, enviando pequeñas olas de placer al abdomen de Laura, donde sentía una gran presiona creciendo, sabía lo que se avecinaba, y quería sentirlo, quería sentir aquella liberación y quería que Carmilla la llevara a ello por lo que gimió su nombre, incitando a la mayor a ir más rápido y más fuerte a lo que Carmilla atendió soltando un jadeo. La forma en que había gemido su nombre causó que su interior comenzara a palpitar.

La mano de Carmilla estaba siendo bañada en los fluidos de la menor, sus paredes cada vez se contraían mas alrededor de sus dedos, la azabache podía hasta sentir esa presión en el vientre de la menor. Su mano libre bajó también hasta su entrepierna donde comenzó a frotar y presionar su clítoris, sintiendo como este se hinchaba levemente y la menor jadeaba pesadamente con cada caricia. Todas aquellas atenciones que le daba la mayor hacían crecer su tensión sexual, llegando a un punto donde era cuestión de segundos que se liberara.

Para no perder el equilibrio de su cuerpo, tuvo que bajar un poco su cabeza por el cuerpo de la menor, besando su recorrido hasta quedar con la cara en sus pechos, besándolos y lamiéndolos, y obviamente, dejando mas marcas de amor en ellos

-Laura- susurró Carmilla contra el pecho de esta, su aliento golpeando contra la piel roja, haciendo que la menor se estremeciera de placer –Te amo-

Y eso fue todo lo que la menor necesito para liberarse. La contracción armónica de los músculos de su pelvis enviaron ondas de placer por todo el cuerpo de la castaña, haciendo que esta arqueara su espalda y contrajera su interior contra los dedos de Carmilla más que antes, atrapándolos dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se había tensado momentáneamente y aquellos segundos en el cielo fueron como ninguna otra experiencia que hubiera tenido. Lo que vino después de eso fue lo que hizo a Laura sonreír con placer. Una sensación de relajo, que era muy parecida a cuando retozaba con Carmilla por las tardes, le invadió. Era la oxitocina (y otras hormonas) liberada luego del orgasmo que le provocaban esa felicidad y placer relajante. Laura estaba tan feliz que cuando sintió los dedos de Carmilla salir de su interior se sintió algo vacía.

-Creo que me acabo de enamorar mas de ti, Hollis, esos gemidos al final…- comentó la morena mordiendo su labios interior, limpiando sus dedos con su lengua para luego echarse al lado de Laura, acurrucándola contra su desnudo pecho. La menor no quiso debatirle nada a la vampira, ya vendría su turno y estaba segura que sus gemidos serían los más tiernos.

-No creas que hemos terminado, Karnstein- le dijo juguetonamente la castaña, abrazándose a la mayor por la cintura, metiendo una pierna entre las de la mayor, sintiendo sus pechos rozar con los contrarios. –El día recién comienza y no tenemos nada que hacer hoy, LaF y Perry pueden ocuparse del resto- dicho esto, recuperó sus fuerzas y atrapo a la mayor bajo su cuerpo, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de ella.


End file.
